TWINCEST?
by Kamiyama Kaoru
Summary: Kao comeback! (terus?) susah bikin summary- - baca aja /Aku hanya melirik sekilas –tidak tertarik– untuk melihat rupa murid pindahan itu/ KyuMinHaeHyuk fic.


TWIN….CEST?

**Cast : Lee Hyukjae as Choi Hyukjae**

**Lee Sungmin as Choi Sungmin**

**Lee Donghae as Lee Donghae**

**Cho Kyuhyun as Cho Kyuhyun**

**Disclaimer : All cast belong to God. Eunhyuk belongs to Donghae. Kyuhyun belongs to Sungmin. Amin. **

**P.S buat Yesung belongs to author wkwkwk**

**Warning : Many typos, tidak sesuai EYD, OOC.**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**

**.**

.

Haiii! Ada yang masih inget Kao nggak? Behahhah sok pemos lo Kao!

Sebelumnya Kao minta maaf yaa kalo ff yang 'Forbidden Love'nya discontinued dulu buat sementara T^T soalnya file yang ada di leppy Kao ilaaang. Tapi diusahain kok buat ngelanjutin sampe tamat asal kalian masih berminat sih ;_;

Jadi, dalam rangka comeback nya SJM, Kao juga mempersembahkan satu lagi fict abal yang sama sekali ga ada hubungannya sama SJM -_,-

SO, ENJOY THIS FICT ;)

.….: haekyuminhyuk :…..

KRIIIINGGG!

Bel sekolah sudah berbunyi, siswa Sea Gull Senior High School harus berlarian memasuki kelas mereka masing-masing. Seorang namja (lumayan) tinggi tengah melamun di sudut belakang kelas 12-C sambil menyunggingkan senyum menawannya.

Sesekali dia menatap kosong lapangan olahraga yang berada tepat di samping jendela kelasnya. Tak dihiraukannya para siswi yang sengaja melewati bangkunya hanya untuk sekedar menyapa pangeran sekolah itu. Sebenarnya apa yang tengah dipikirkan oleh namja itu hingga terlihat seakan rohnya melayang(?)

Flashback ON

-Normal POV-

BUGH!

"Hueeee. . . .appo hiks hiks. . . .maafkan aku. . . ."

"Cih! Dasar cengeng! Kau itu sebenarnya namja atau yeoja sih Lee Donghae?"

"Sudah hyung kita tinggalkan saja dia sebelum ada orang. Cepat!"

"Hm ne. Dan kau Lee Donghae, jangan pernah coba-coba mengadukan hal ini pada siapapun!"

DRAP! DRAP! DRAP!

Langkah kaki itu samar-samar mulai menghilang dan meninggalkan namja lemah itu sendirian, dengan airmata yang masih mengalir dan darah segar di sekitar bibirnya. Oh dan jangan lupakan warna merah keunguan di sekitar wajah ikannya.

"Hiks. . .dasar sial! Kenapa aku selemah ini? Aku ini namja! Hiks. . .appo~" ucap si bocah yang dipanggil Lee Donghae tadi dengan lirih seraya tangannya mengusap pelan sudut bibirnya yang berdarah.

"Hei, kamu kenapa? Apakah habis belkelahi?"

Donghae mendongakkan kepalanya dan terkejut mendapati seorang namja mungil dengan menenteng tas ransel berwarna pink terang, tiba-tiba berdiri di depan Donghae dan bertanya sambil membawa sebuah lollipop ukuran jumbo. Bukan. . .bukan lollipop itu yang menyita perhatiannya, namun penampilan namja mungil tersebut. Rambut hitam legam dengan mata bulat yang kecil dan memancarkan kepolosan seorang bocah, kulit seputih susu, dan ukuran tubuh yang kecil dan kurus.

Matanya terus menyusuri setiap inci dari tubuh namja di hadapannya itu hingga tak sadar sang namja mungil itu maju dan menggeplak pelan kepala seorang Lee Donghae.

PLAK!

"Ya! Aku beltanya padamu olang aneh. Kenapa malah bengong?" Tanya namja mungil itu sambil memiringkan kepalanya imut.

"Ehm. . . mianhae aku. . .akh! bibirku sakit sekali~"

"Ah. . .cini bial Hyukkie obatin." namja mungil itu mulai mengeluarkan obat-obatan sederhana dari balik tas bergambar monyet pink itu-_-

"Ah aku Lee Donghae. Kau?" Tanya Donghae sambil terus menatap intens namja di depannya itu hingga tak sadar bahwa namja di depannya malah diam dan asik sendiri dengan peralatan obat-obatannya itu, belum menjawab pertanyaanya.

Hening mendominasi.

Saat tangan mungilnya mulai menyentuh perlahan pipi Donghae, Donghae mulai berimajinasi. 'namja ini. . .Sial tangannya lembut sekali saat menyentuhku! Dia ini namja atau yeoja ya? Kenapa semulus itu kulitnya. . .dan –' PLAK !

"Aw! Appo~ waeee?" Tanya Donghae sambil mengelus-elus kepalanya.

"Ish! Kau menyebalkan! Kenapa cuka cekali melamun eoh? Aku dalitadi belcelita tau!" kata namja mungil itu mengeructkan bibir.

PLAK! Aish sial, Kao ralat. Dia memang imut tapi kelakuannya benar-benar frontal. Bayangkan, dia menggeplak kepala Donghae tiga kali dalam sekali pertemuan!

"Ya! Jangan memukulku terus bocah~ aku kesakitan nih!" u,u

"Calahmu melamun telus." Namja mungil itu terus mengomel sambil membalut luka-luka di tangan Donghae meskipun balutannya sedikit berantakan. Kita maklumi saja karena namja itu baru berusia 6tahun yang terobsesi ingin menjadi dokter-_-

Sentuhan terakhir, dia menempelkan sebuah plester bergambar monyet warna-warni ke sudut bibir Donghae yang berdarah.

"Hei , kau suka sekali monyet ya? Kenapa semua barangmu bergambar monyet sih?"

Dia hanya mengangguk-angguk lucu, sedang tangannya sibuk mengemasi peralatan obat-obatannya ke dalam tas.

"Nah cudah celecai! aku memang belbakat jadi doktel hueheheheh~" ucapnya dengan girang.

"Hah? Doktel? Gatel maksudmu?"

"Ish! Doktel. Doktel gigi, doktel hewan, doktel bedah. . .begitu."

"Bahahhahahahaha mana ada dokter cadel? Bahahhaha" Donghae terus menertawakan sesuatu yang sebenarnya tidak lucu-_-

"Ya! Ya! Aku kan macih kecil belum bica bilang 'elll' lagian kau cudah ditolongin malah meneltawaiku."

Dia mengerucutkan bibirnya. Lagi. Oh ayolah apakah setiap ngambek dia akan berbuat seperti itu?

"H-hahha emphh-haah! Ne ne maafkan aku ya?" ucap Donghae dengan susah payah(?).

"Baiklaaah. Kumaafkan deh. Kalau begitu aku pelgi dulu. Minnie hyung cudah menunggu."

"Emm. . .ne. Gomawo sudah mengobatiku."

"Cheonma. Sudah ya!"

DRAP DRAP DRAP!

Pergi. Dia pergi begitu saja? Padahal semenit yang lalu dia sangat perhatian pada Donghae. Sedangkan Donghae? Masih dalam pose diam-melongo- menatap punggung namja mungil itu yang mulai menjauh. Sudut bibirnya terangkat dan meraba plester monyet di sudut bibirnya. Matanya sendu seakan berkata 'mungkinkah ini yang dinamakan Love at the First Sight? Aish bahkan dia belum menyebutkan siapa namanya.' Donghae mangacak perlahan rambut brown nya.

Flashback OFF

.

.

-Donghae POV-

Tanpa sadar aku tersenyum mengingat pertemuan pertama kami. Hei plester monyet, mungkinkah kita bisa bertemu lagi? Aish aku benar-benar sudah gila! Semenjak pertemuan itu saat aku masih berusia 8 tahun, yang kupikirkan hanya bocah itu yang bahkan tak kuketahui namanya, selain benda penghubung ini. Ya, yang kumaksudkan adalah plester bergambar monyet warna-warni ini. Sebenarnya aku samar-samar mendengarnya menyebut dirinya 'ie ie' tapi entahlah aku tak tahu pasti namanya-_-

Aneh memang mengingat plester itu tertempel di sudut bibirku 9 tahun lalu, dan sekarang telah berpindah tempat di kotak kecil yang selalu kubawa kemana-mana. Baru saja aku akan memposisikan kepalaku di meja yang nyaman ini, suara Jung seongsaenim menginterupsi segala kegiatan di dalam kelasku yang terbilang cukup ricuh ini.

"Anak-anak! Kembali ke tempat duduk kalian masing-masing dan dengarkan sedikit pengumuman yang akan saya umumkan sebelum kita memulai pelajaran pagi hari ini."

Semua siswa kulihat mulai tenang dan memusatkan perhatian padanya. Tapi aku –selaku siswa yang cuek terhadap lingkungan– tak begitu menghiraukan pengumuman dari Jung seongsaenim.

"Hari ini sekolah kita kedatangan murid baru dari luar negeri. Dia sebenarnya asli dari Korea yang mengikuti Study Exchange di Paris selama 3 tahun terakhir. Sekarang dia memutuskan untuk kembali ke negerinya sendiri. Saya harap kalian bisa berteman baik dengannya. Sungmin-ssi, silahkan masuk!"

Aku hanya melirik sekilas –tidak tertarik– untuk melihat rupa murid pindahan itu.

SRET– TAP!

Mataku membelalak seketika saat mendapati murid baru itu berdiri di depan kelas sambil tersenyum. Jantungku seakan ingin melompat ketika mata kami bertemu, namun dia segera memutuskan kontak kami dan mulai memperkenalkan diri.

"Annyeonghaseyo~ Choi Sungmin imnida. Panggil Sungmin saja cukup, J'espere que nous pouvons etre de bons amis." Namja itu tersenyum. Apa ini? Kenapa dadaku tiba-tiba jadi berdetak seperti ini?

Rasanya aku mengenal wajah itu…..mungkinkah? Diakah?

.

.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**Demi kelanjutan FF ini minta review ya^^**

**More Review = Fast Update**


End file.
